


Moondust

by thewinterangel



Category: Suits (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rated M for language, cas is half human half angel, i changed a few facts about the Djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterangel/pseuds/thewinterangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna is kidnapped, and Mike can't do anything else but run after the kidnapper with Harvey. But when they stumble upon two ''FBI agents'', their view on the world is changed. Monsters are real, and they're dealing with one right now. </p><p>It's a hard truth to digest, but they help the Winchester brothers catch the monster, looking for Donna at the same time. Even though they're caught up in all kinds of trouble, feelings take their told, creating two strong bonds between a boss and his associate, and a hunter and his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monsters are real

**Author's Note:**

> First crossover ever! I wanted to do this for so long omg!
> 
> I hope it turned out okay, because I want the characters to be like the actual ones in the shows.
> 
> I also hope I'll be uploading new chapters every day, 'cause I have plenty of time.
> 
> Sorry for any mispellings, I'm really lazy to reread the whole story right now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The Ava Hessington case still wasn't solved. This was the fourth meeting they had in two days. And still, the company suing the woman kept refusing their offers, leading them right where they began in the first place. Mike hasn't slept for two nights, his task was to find dirt on the opposing client, but he couldn't find a thing. Harvey, on the other hand, had one night of sleep more than Mike, but he was losing his temper over this case. It took too long to close it, and it certainly didn't help his reputation. The meeting didn't bring any good to the firm, so Harvey finished it and exited the room without words. Mike collected all the papers that were on the table and, with a silent goodbye, followed Harvey into his office, only throwing an annoyed look at Donna, who looked back with sympathy. 

''Look, I'll try to look even deeper to see if I can find anything, there's gotta be something. If not, then fuck it, the guy's our new Jesus.'', Mike said in an attempt to calm Harvey down, who threw himself into his chair, obviously annoyed by everything.

''There's no point to it, you won't find anything. He's not the new Jesus, he's the Devil himself, he just covered it up so perfectly that nobody can reach his dirt. And trust me, he has a shitload of dirt on him.'', Harvey was furious. He would occasionally get mad over a case that isn't going well, but this one was a pure disaster. Ava kept pushing and demanding that he does better, but Harvey had no idea what to do anymore. Mike dropped the pile of papers on the coffee table and let himself drop on the leather couch behind him. They were both silent for quite a while. Mike's mind drifted away; not sleeping for two nights will do that to a man. His eyes slowly started to close, his mind silencing just enough for him to fall asleep.

But there was a scream. And a loud thump. And the sound of Harvey's chair falling to the ground.

''Donna!!'', Mike heard Harvey scream, and it made him jump up right away. He didn't understand what was happening, and he looked towards Donna's desk; the chair was on the floor, papers tossed everywhere, some still in the air. Harvey ran, no, sprinted outside, and followed whoever appeared and, apparently, took Donna with them. Mike didn't hesitate; seeing Harvey run like that, he followed right away. They were running through the hallways all over the floor. It was somewhere around 7 pm, which meant there were still people on the floor. They were all exiting their offices, observing the situation. The best closer in town and his associate sprinting around the halls. Quite a sight to see.

Right as they were around the corner from the elevators, they heard one of the doors close. By the time they reached the elevator itself, it was too late, it was already on its way.

''Fuck!!'', Harvey swore out loud, not caring who hears him and who doesn't. Mike looked around, to see if any other elevators were available, but they had no luck.

''Come on!'', he bumped Harvey's shoulder and ran towards the stairs. Luckily, they were going _down_ the stairs, so they'd get to the bottom faster. Harvey followed him, both of them now running like maniacs. Mike tripped a couple of times, his legs were slowly giving up on him out of exhaustion, but Harvey managed to catch him by his arm everytime while running, and instead of stopping to stand him up straight, Harvey would just continue to run, holding Mike's arm to make sure he doesn't fall behind.

They finally reached the bottom, and flew out in the lobby, receiving strange looks from people around. Harvey stopped, turning and looking for any trace of a redhead woman who happened to be his secretary. Mike was slightly out of breath and he had to lean on one of Harvey's shoulders.

''No, we're not stopping, come on.'', Harvey said. He was surprisingly calm. Mike took a deep breath and nodded. Harvey began to run again, Mike following straight away. Even though they had no one suspicious in their focus, Donna was missing. And there's no way they'd rest while she's not with them, safe.

''Should I call the cops?'', Mike offered while running, his breath growing short. Harvey didn't reply, because right before they exited the building, he saw two very weird-looking guys. They were wearing suits, but they looked so cheap that it was really hard to believe the fact that they were lawyers. Harvey stopped, and turned, facing them. Mike stopped next to him, confused as to what he was doing. Harvey just raised his hand, pointing at the two weird guys. Mike looked at them and frowned.

''Well they're not lawyers, I can tell you that. I mean, no lawyer would come to work in... _that_.'', he stated, raising an eyebrow. Harvey looked at Mike and raised an eyebrow too.

''You did.'', he said, slightly grinning. Mike gulped and stretched his neck, a bit embarrassed by his actions in the past. Harvey turned back to face them, and started walking towards them. Mike wasn't sure about this, but he's not gonna leave Harvey alone in this. So he followed.

''You two.'', Harvey yelled, gaining the men's attention. ''Who are you?''

The taller man loudly cleared his throat and shiften in his spot nerviously. ''We're the FBI, we're here to investigate a kidnapping.'', the man said, basically stuffing his FBI badge in Harvey's face. Mike frowned.

''FBI? Wow, for feds you sure don't spend money on decent suits.'', Mike commented, putting his hands in his pockets.

''That's because they're not feds. Who are you really?'', Harvey was serious this time. The taller man pulled his badge back and looked at his partner. The other man frowned at Harvey and took a step forward.

''Stop messing around with us, and let us do our jobs. I'm sure you have something better to do too.'', the shorter man said, not a hint of joking visible on his face. Harvey took a step forward too, now very close to the shorter man.

''I'm only gonna ask once. _Who_ are you really?'', Harvey's voice was challenging. Mike gulped and put his hands on Harvey's chest, slowly pushing him backwards.

''Ok, come on, we're people, we can solve this the other way.'', Mike said, his heart beating a bit faster than usual. Harvey didn't take his eyes off of the shorter man, and the other way around. Mike sighed and looked at Harvey, hoping he'd just calm down.

''Now listen. You two don't look like the FBI, trust us, we've seen plenty. And since when does the FBI investigate a kidnapping which, by the way, occured only a few minutes ago, so how the hell could you have known it happened?'', Mike had a good point here, and Harvey looked at him with pride. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the shorter man. Mike noticed the way Harvey looked at him and smirked at himself, feeling just a tad better than before. Donna was still missing; he couldn't feel amazing even if he wanted to. The taller man cleared his throat again, and looked at his partner, raising his eyebrows as if he was signaling something. The shorter man sighed and turned to Harvey.

''Listen, it doesn't matter who we are. We're here to solve the-'', the man stopped and frowned, ''Wait, did you say the kidnapping happened a few _minutes_ ago?''

''Yeah, that's why we came down here, but by the time we did, the kidnapper was gone. Speaking of which, Harvey, I really think we should call the police.'', Mike said, turning back to Harvey. The shorter man jumped a bit as soon as he saw Mike take his phone out, and he grabbed his arm, stopping him.

''No!! No, don't call the police, that's just gonna bring us more problems than we have now.'', the man said, confusing Mike completely. Harvey also grabbed Mike's arm and ripped the man's grip off of Mike. The man raised his hands in the air, showing that he meant no harm. Harvey gently let go of Mike's arm and pushed him behind himself. Mike didn't understand why this was such a mess, couldn't they have solved this like actual people and not beasts?

''Come on, Dean, let's solve this like actual people and not beasts.'', the taller man spoke, and caught Mike's attention. Finally someone with reason.

''Hey, don't blame me, Mr. don't-touch-my-Robin started it all.'', the shorter man, apparently called Dean, spoke with mockery in his voice. Mike sighed; knowing Harvey, this can only go downhill. And he was right.

''You know what, fuck you! My secretary is god-knows-where, with god-knows-who and all you're doing here is shit around while you could've done your _work_ which, apparently, is to investigate!'', Harvey was yelling, and the whole lobby could hear him. Not that he cared, though. Mike covered his face with his palm and stepped forward, gently pushing Harvey back again.

''If we're gonna find her, then stop arguing with them and let them tell us what they know!'', surprisingly, Mike yelled back, staring at Harvey's eyes with a lost look. Harvey opened his mouth to reply, but instead he shut up, and gestured to the men that they have the floor. Mike exhaled with relief and stepped back to face the men again. They were constantly looking at each other, as if they were unsure of what to do. But the taller man put his hands in his pockets and looked at Harvey.

''We're not feds. Since this is your secretary that's been kidnapped, I think it's only fair that you know what took her.'', the man spoke, gaining himself a confused look from both Harvey and Mike.

''We're hunters. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is Sam, my brother. And no, we don't hunt animals. We hunt monsters. Which is exactly what took your secretary.'', the shorter man spoke, his voice deep and calming, unlike before.

''You don't have to believe us, it's fine, we understand, but just please, whatever you do don't call the police. That way we bring way too many people in danger and when we actually _solve_ the case, they cause an even bigger fuss than it was. And it never ends well.'', Sam, the taller man, said.

''So now, if you're done not believing us, we'll be on our way because it's only a matter of time until that thing hurts, or even worse, kills your secretary.'', Dean stated, and began to walk towards the door of the building, with Sam following. Mike was just standing there, not sure of what just happened. Harvey wasn't any different. Neither of them understood everything they just heard. Monsters? Actual, real monsters? The monsters that parents tell their children about at night? This can't be true. Maybe it can? Mike didn't know what to think. But his opinion didn't matter at this point; these two knew how to find Donna. And he's not gonna sit around and do nothing.

''H-hey wait!'', Mike said, turning and stopping the two brothers. They turned to face him; Dean was clearly annoyed, but Sam looked as if he was proud of himself, like he knew this was going to happen.

''Told you.'', Sam said silently, and Dean grunted. Mike frowned, but didn't care much about that.

''I still don't know if I should trust you or not, but... If you say you can help get Donna back, I'm in.'', Mike said, gulping. He heard Harvey walk slowly towards him and stop right next to him.

''I'm in too.'', he said silently, but in a very serious tone. Mike looked at him and felt relief that he wasn't going in on this all by himself. Harvey looked at him and nodded as a sign of reassurance that everything is going to be fine. Mike needed that. Harvey always knew how to calm him down.

''As much as we appreciate your good will to help, you're not going anywhere.'', Dean said, his face proud and serious. Sam seemed to be irritated by that phrase, because the look he shot Dean with wasn't nice.

''What my brother's trying to say is, we can risk getting you in danger when you don't even know what you're up against.'', Sam said, in a much nicer and calmer voice.

''Tell me.'', Mike blurted out. Sam frowned.

''What?''

''Tell me what we're up against, and how to stop it. I don't forget things. Tell me everything about it, and I'll help.'', Mike was nervous, but if there was a way to use his talent, why not?

''I don't have any special traits like he does, but I can fight. The least I could do is watch over him.'', Harvey spoke, still a bit absent. Mike felt chills go down his spine; _watch over him_. Harvey never said that. Harvey's policy was not to care about anyone. But this clearly roved otherwise.

Dean and Sam looked at each other for a while, but the look was broken by Dean's furious wave of hand as a sign of giving up. Sam grinned and turned to Mike.

''Alright. But you're gonna do exactly what we tell you, and nothing else. Got it?'', Sam said, looking at both Harvey and Mike. They both nodded, and followed the boys outside. 


	2. Freaking angels, man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Dean talking about cars is just my favorite thing ever, I had to put it in here, it was meant to be. <3
> 
> But anyways, sorry for any mispellings again, it's 2 in the morning and I'm really tired so yeah. :3
> 
> Enjoy!

The four of them stepped outside, and Mike turned to Dean.

''Do you know where she's being held?'', he asked. Dean turned to look at Mike, but suddenly he started fidgeting like he was shy.

''Uh, no, not really... We're waiting for an ange-'', Dean was talking, but Sam punched his arm.

''We're waiting for a friend, he knows where she's being held. He should be here any minute.'', Sam said with a smile, but then quickly turned Dean around, and started whispering something with sharp gestures. Mike looked at Harvey with a confused look, but noticed Harvey was completely cut out of the group. He was standing next to a black vintage car, and he looked completely awed.

''Harvey?'', Mike called, and Harvey just laughed, but it was more of a laugh from shock.

''Mike, do you know what this is?'', he said, with a smile across his face. Mike approached him and raised an eyebrow.

''A situation where Donna's kidnapped, but you're admiring an old car?'', Mike loved using sarcasm on Harvey. Just because he knew his boss would always throw the sass back at him.

''It may be old, but it's sure as hell worth more than you!'', Mike heard Dean's voice from behind. He quickly walked over to Harvey, just to kick his hands off of the car, as if the car was so fragile it was not supposed to touch. Sam stood next to Mike and covered his face with his palm, which made Mike snicker.

''Where did you get this beauty, I've been trying to find it for the last five years.'', Harvey spoke, his focus obviously completely on the car. Dean looked at Harvey, then at Sam, then back at Harvey.

''I inherrited it. You know about cars?'', Dean asked crossing his hands on his chest, as if he was testing him. Harvey put his hands in his pockets and put a smirk on his face.

''1967 Chevy Impala, 155 horsepower, transmission is manual, 3-speed, carburetor 1BC, torque 235, engine 6-250, though it depends on the letter code. Need I say more?'', Harvey looked so proud of himself. Dean stood there, hands crossed, and he raised his eyebrows, slightly nodding his head.

''I'm impressed.'', he turned to Sam, ''I like this one.'', he said. Mike was silent and calm, observing how Harvey was being his natural cocky self, but when those four words came out of Dean's mouth, something inside him snapped. He twitched and looked at Dean, a sudden wave of worry and protectiveness overflowing him. Sam noticed it, but he didn't say anything about it, which Mike apprecciated.

''Of course you do... Now can we get going?'', Sam said, walking over to the passanger seat's door.

''No, we have to wait for Cas. How else will we know where to go?'', Dean leaned on the back of his black Impala, and just kept turning his head, looking for something, or in this case, someone. Harvey was walking around the car, observing it carefully. Once he came to Mike's side, Mike frowned.

''Aren't you at least a bit worried that your friend is being held hostage somewhere, might even be hurt?'', he asked, putting his hands in his pockets. Harvey rose his head, just to glance at Mike once, and then back at the car.

''What good would worrying do me? Besides, you're the queen of panicking, I'll leave all the worrying to you because you do it so well.'', Harvey spoke, with one hand in his pocket and the other one exploring the texture of the door handle. Mike sighed and walked over to Sam, because he thought Sam was the only one of the three who had a reasonable mind.

''Hey, how long is this going to take?'', he asked, gaining a surprised look from Sam. But before Sam could reply, they heard Dean's groan.

''Finally! What took you so long, man?'', Dean yelled and stood up. There was a man in a long trenchcoat and a suit beneath it approaching them now.

''Demon trouble. But I got the location.'', the man said. His voice was low and rough, gravely. Mike's eyes flew wide open, while Harvey just scratched his head, not understanding anything again.

''Demons??'', Mike squeeled, attracting attention from the nearby passangers. Sam grabbed Mike by the shoulders and shushed him.

''Yeah, that's why I didn't want Dean to mention that Cas is...'', Sam started, but the turned and pointed to the man who was talking to Dean, ''That guy, Castiel. He's, uh.. He's an angel.''

''Wha-'', Mike couldn't even phrase a sentance right. His sleepless mind couldn't digest this right away. Harvey just took a deep breath and exhaled, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

''If this is all real, then how come we didn't hear of it before? I bet that that's not the only angel there is on this planet, is it?'', Harvey asked, and pointed at Castiel. Cas noticed the finger pointing at him, and he just leaned his head, not understanding what the topic was. But Dean just nudged him and continued talking.

''No, that's not the only angel. There are plenty of them. The whole planet is filled with ghosts, monsters, demons and angels. Hell, God could be walking on this Earth right now, as we speak. But we won't know it. Because they're giving their best to keep it hidden. Can you imagine what the world would end up being if they suddenly found out ghosts and monsters were real? Angels, demons... Even true believers take time to be convinced. That's why no hunter will ever come to a person and tell them that it's all real. Both for their safety and their sanity.'', Sam explained with a soothing voice, to try and tranfer these informations with as little shock as possible. Mike was still a bit shocked, but Harvey was catching up.

''So, how do angels and demons even get here, on Earth? I mean, as far as I know, they're some huge beings, souls or spirits, right?'', Harvey asked, wanting to know more about this. But that got him a sharp glare from Mike.

'' _That's_ the first thing you ask?? How about 'How the hell are these creatures real?' No, you ask about how the Earth was created!'', Mike freaked. Harvey rose an eyebrow, and instead of yelling back at him, he simply rose his hand and placed it on Mike's back, rubbing it in circles. Mike's nerves felt like they went from 100 to 2. His hand was incredibly relaxing, and Mike felt no need to speak again. Seeing that, Sam just snickered.

''Angels are huge celestial beings, yeah. But they transfer themselves into a human body in a shape of an energy. They have to get the vessel's approval first, and when they do, they descend into it, carrying their grace along as well.'', Sam continued explaining, because considering that Dean and Cas were still arguing about something, he had time.

''Grace?'', Harvey asked again, still holding his hand on Mike's back, who covered his eyes with his palm; his head started hurting and the light bothered him. Probably because he had no sleep for two nights.

''Grace is what makes an angel an angel. Take that away from them, they become human. That's what Cas over there went through. His grace was taken, only to be used in a spell that locks all of the angels out of Heaven for good.'', Sam said, looking at Cas, who was now holding his head as well, but probably because his argument with Dean didn't go well.

''Wow. Freaking angels, man.'', Harvey said with a laugh, looking at Mike now. But as he didn't get a reply, he looked at him a bit better. ''Hey, Mike, you okay?''

''Yeah, I'm just... My head hurts. But it's fine.'', Mike said and shook his head to get a grip. Right as Harvey was about to say something, Dean called and they all got into the car. Dean was driving, and Sam was next to him, while Cas, Mike and Harvey had to squeeze in the back seat. The ride was very silent; Sam was searching for something on a map, Dean focused on the road, Mike nodded off a bit, while Harvey kept staring at Cas, who was right next to him. Cas noticed it after a while and returned the glare, frowning.

''Is there something wrong with my face?'', he asked, a bit annoyed by the man constantly starting at him. Harvey shook his head.

''No. I'm just wondering... If you're an angel, why couldn't you just fly or whatever it is you do to the place where we're going? Mike and me would have more space back here.'', Harvey stated. When he noticed Cas' confused frown, he couldn't help but smirk a bit.

''Yeah, Cas, why didn't you?'', Dean said from the front, catching Castiel's eyes in the mirror. Both Harvey and Dean laughed loudly when the angel sighed in anger, crossing his hands. Mike twitched when he heard them laugh, and tried to stretch as much as he could in the back. Sam laughed too, but then turned to look at Cas face to face.

''Aren't you a bit cranky today.'', he said, turning back to the front.

''Ask your brother. He should know.'', Cas replied in his deep voice. Mike frowned in confusion, and looked at Cas, then at Dean, then back at Cas. Harvey caught his confused eyes, rose his finger so that Cas wouldn't see and started pointing it from Dean to Cas over and over, mouthing 'they're totally screwing'. Mike laughed, and Cas gave him a weird look. Mike immediatelly shut up, clearing his throat and relaxing back in his seat.

''So what, are you two screwing each other or?''

Dean's twitch made him move the steering wheel too harshly, and the whole car shook. Sam laughed loudly, and Cas' eyes were wide open, and he turned his head to look at Harvey. Harvey simply smiled at his face. Mike leaned forward and gave Harvey the 'what the fuck' look. Harvey just shrug his shoulders, earning a facepalm from Mike.

''What? It's obvious.'', Harvey stated. Mike groaned loudly.

''You don't go asking such direct questions to anyone, no matter how obvious something is!'', he still held his hand on his face. Neither Dean or Cas commented anything, though.

''Aha! So it is true! See, I knew it.'', Harvey celebrated. Castiel let out an angry sigh, while Dean was getting redder and redder in his face.

''Harvey, for fuck's sake...'', Mike was getting embarrassed _for_ Harvey. Sam snickered and turned his head.

''I think my brother's head is gonna burst like a volcano, maybe you should kick it down a notch.'', he said, but he still had a smile on his face. Harvey shrugged his shoulders.

''Alright. I'm just sayin'...'' 


	3. All I ever wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There's a slight death at the end of this chapter.
> 
> But hey, this is Supernatural we're talking about. Who says the character won't come back?
> 
> Enjoy!

The rest of the ride was long and awkward. Mike kept staring through the window, and gave his best to see the stars, but the lights on the road made them barely visible. Harvey was the one who nodded off now, since he didn't get much sleep the night before either. Mike couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about how he'll never look at the world the same way. Angels are real. He was sitting next to one right now. And if he has live proof of an angel sitting next to him, who's to say that demons aren't real as well? He wanted it all to be a lie. The whole idea of monsters existing made his skin crawl. Donna must be freaking out by now. Or maybe not. She's _Donna,_ after all.

''Which of these houses is it?'', Dean suddenly asked, the question obviously pointed at Cas. They were driving down a road surrounded with beautiful, fairytale-like houses. Mike must've drifted off so deep that he didn't even realise they entered some sort of a small town. Cas shifted in his spot and leaned forward, carefully observing every house there was. He was silent for a while, as Dean kept driving down the road. 

''There.'', Cas said and pointed to a grey house which, besides the color, looked identical to every other house in the row. Dean turned and parked the car on the edge of the sidewalk. Sam got out of the car, closed the door and leaned on the open window.

''Alright, I'm gonna check it out. Dean, you know the drill, if I'm not back in five--'', Sam said, but Dean interrupted.

''I'm coming in, yeah, got it.'', he said, relaxing in his seat. Sam switched his eyes to Mike and nodded with insecurity. Mike gulped; what was that supposed to mean?

''I thought you two always went in together.'', Cas was frowning, still leaned forward, his head between the front seats.

''Yeah, well, not this time.'', Dean replied, closing his eyes.

''Why?'', Cas pursued.

''I said not this time, end of story, Cas.'', his voice was slightly louder, and it woke Harvey up. Cas leaned back, frown still visible on his face. Harvey straightened up and cast a look at Cas.

''Don't you ever _not_ frown?'', Harvey stated in a sleepy voice. He didn't get an answer. Mike felt his exhaustion catching up again, and since he couldn't afford to fall asleep now, he opened the door and stepped out.

''Hey, hey, hey, get back in here!'', Dean yelled immediately, startling Mike.

''Why? I just wanted to get some air.''

''Well you're just gonna have to give that plan up. I said get back inside.'', Dean was not messing around. Mike sighed and did as he was told. Harvey, however, didn't understand why it was so important to stay in the car. But right when he was about to ask Dean a question, Mike beat him to it. 

''So what kind of monster is this thing anyway?'', he asked to kill his boredom. 

''It's called a Djinn, they feed on human blood. They usually use their poison on humans, knocking them unconscious and tricking their mind, creating hallucinations. They make a person believe they live the perfect life, the life they want the most. And while they're in the fairy land, the Djinn drains their blood, slowly killing them.'', Dean explained. Mike was fascinated and terrified at the same time.

''Wait, how does the person get back to reality?'', he asked again, this time more interested. He heard Dean sigh.

''I don't know about the others. But I had the luck of finding out that I was in a fairy land. And I killed myself. Because, what's a dream without its dreamer, right?'', Dean replied with a sad laugh at the end. Mike grinned, but it didn't feel right. He looked out the window and sighed. As he was observing the house, a small light caught his attention. It looked like... a small window.

''Oh my God, Donna!!'', he said in shock. Donna was pounding on a basement window, and Mike noticed her red hair right away. He opened the door again regardless of Dean's order and ran towards the house.

''NO! Oh come on, can't that guy be still for one fucking second??'', Dean grunted as he flew open the door and ran after Mike. Cas didn't seem surprised or worried at all, but Harvey couldn't let Mike just run off like that. He opened the door on his side and put one foot out, but immediately felt Cas' grip on his arm.

''Dean told us not to go anywhere. So I think it's better if you stay here.'', Cas said in a calm voice, still holding a grip on Harvey's arm. Harvey felt his heart pound faster that it usually does, but he pulled his leg back in, slamming the door shut.

Mike was running as fast as he could, and he was pretty damn fast. But Dean spent his whole life running after things and people, so it wasn't a problem to catch up with him.

''Hey! HEY!!'', Dean yelled, and caught Mike's attention. He turned to face Dean, but was ready to start running again any second now. Dean stopped in front of him and grabbed his arm to make sure he doesn't go anywhere, even though Mike was trying to set himself free.

''I thought I told you to stay in the fucking car!'', Dean was furious, but Mike didn't really care.

''Donna's down there, she's trying to get out the window, I saw her!''

''Running off like that without backup will only get you held hostage along with her! So shut your mouth now and follow me.'', Dean shot Mike with a sharp look; Mike succumbed. He nodded and relaxed his body, not trying to fight the grip anymore. The hunter rolled his eyes and pushed Mike behind him, taking out a gun. Mike's eyes flew wide open, and he gulped.

''Is... Is that neccessary?'', Mike asked, his eyes stuck on the gun. Dean noticed what he was talking about and rose his eyebrow.

''Yeah, it's neccessary.'', he replied with a voice of mockery. The gun looked like a revolver, but its barrel was way too long for an ordinary revolver. Mike took a deep breath and continued to walk behind the hunter. Noticing how Dean's steps grew more silent the further they went, he tried to walk without sound as well. They reached the back door of the house; they were open. Dean frowned and took a step back to look back at the Impala; only Cas and Harvey were inside. Five minutes passed by, and Sam was still not back. Mike heard Dean sigh, but right after that he stepped inside the house, holding the gun right in front of him, and Mike followed.

The house was very bright, despite Mike's expectations. He always thought monsters liked to live in dark places, not beautifully decorated houses like this one. But Dean didn't seem to be bothered by that; it was as if he already experienced this. It just made Mike believe the boys more. As they entered the living room, they heard a loud growl from the basement; it was Sam's voice. Mike froze; Sam sounded like he was in a huge deal of pain. Dean ran towards the basement stairs and just before he stepped on them, he turned to Mike and stopped him.

''No, you got back to the car and tell Cas we'll need his help. Go!'', Dean said silently, and continued to descend to the basement. Mike quickly headed for the door, but was stopped by another scream; but this time it was Donna. He turned and grabbed his head, not knowing what to do. His heart was beating way faster than it should. Right when he finally decided to go get Cas, he heard Donna scream again.

''Oh fuck this!'', he ended up running down the stairs after Dean. He reached a closed door behind which a bunch of noise was heard, including the screams. He took a deep breath and flew the door open.

Nobody was there. All of the noise was gone, no one was screaming anymore. He frowned and entered the room even further; the room was very dark and filled with old, broken bookshelves. Mike gulped, now scared as hell, but he managed to keep it together. Panicking would only make things worse here. He kept turning around and trying to find anything or anyone, but he found nothing and no one. He covered his eyes with his hand, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

''Mike?''

He heard a familiar voice behind him and turned around; it was Harvey. But... The room was different. It was bright, beautiful and clean. He gasped and kept spinning around again, getting completely lost.

''Hey, hey, whoa there, what's wrong?'', Harvey spoke in a soft, relaxing voice, as he reached for Mike's shoulders. Mike twitched at his touch, his mind not knowing what to think. He felt a hand on his chin, and it pulled his head to face Harvey.

''Mike! It's okay, I'm here.'', Harvey's eyes were full of peace, and one look at them was enough for Mike to calm down. He didn't mind Harvey's touch either, everything in that moment felt perfect.

Problem was, it felt too perfect.

Mike twitched again and pushed Harvey away, stumbling backwards. ''Where am I?'', he asked, his voice trembling. Harvey frowned, looking completely confused.

''You're home. Where else would you be?'', Harvey said, approaching Mike again.

''No! Stay away!'', Mike yelled, holding a hand in front of him. His home didn't look like this. And the fact that the room he was in changed in a blink of an eye didn't help. Harvey took another step forward.

''Mike, you're home. You're safe. Don't worry, everything is fine.'', his voice was so reassuring. But Mike couldn't bring himelf to believe this was real, even though he wanted to.

''What home, what are you talking about, I'm far from home!'', Mike yelled, his breath growing short out of panic.

''Our home, babe. It's fine, just relax.''

Mike froze. _Babe_?? _Our_ home?? What the hell was going on here? Mike held his head, getting a bit dizzy. But despite all his panic, he tried hard to focus.

''What... What are you to me?'', he simply asked, assuming what Harvey's gonna say.

''I'm your husband. You don't remember?'', Harvey replied, taking another step towards Mike, who couldn't help but cover his face with both of his palms, exhaling loudly. 

''Oh my God...'', he let out, realising what this was. Dean told him about this. He remembered every word of it. _They make a person believe they live the perfect life, the life they want the most._ Mike opened his eyes and trembled slightly. Was this the life he wanted the most? Life with Harvey as his husband? He looked up to face Harvey; the moment he looked at his face he felt chills down his spine. Harvey looked stunning, and Mike really just wanted to run into his arms and never let go. He didn't realise it before, but it turns out that's the way he felt from the beginning. Sadly, reality hit him; this wasn't the real Harvey. This wasn't the real situation. 

_What's a dream without its dreamer, right?_

That's it. He has to find a way to set himself free.

_I killed myself._

Mike held his head and tugged on his hair. He was nervous, pissed, scared, lost, all at once. Harvey looked very confused, and he tried to touch Mike's shoulders, but Mike stepped back again. As he did, he looked around, trying to find for something sharp. He knew this life is what he wanted, and that he might never have it again, but what good would that do to him when he'd die in a while anyway? 

''Mike, what are you doing?'', Harvey asked, his hands spread wide open. Mike didn't respond; he noticed a screwdriver on the table in the back of the room. He ran towards it and grabbed it.

''Harvey, I...'', he turned and looked at his fake husband. ''Love doesn't even begin to describe the feelings I have for you. I didn't realise it by now. But I want you. You and nothing else. I love my job, but it's mostly because I get to see you everyday.''

''I know that. That's why we got married, I love you too.'', Harvey's words carved themselved into Mike's brain; knowing he might never hear these words again, Mike's eyes slightly filled with tears.

''When I see you with a girl, my world crushes down. And I'm not allowed to say anything, because what kind of an associate has the right to tell their boss who to date?'', Mike continued, trying to ignore the voice inside his head telling him to just give in and kiss Harvey, never letting go.

''Mike, you're freaking me out, why are you saying all this?'', Harvey was terrified. Mike looked deeply into his eyes with tears blurring his vision, and just smiled.

''Because you're nothing more than an illusion. And I only want Harvey. That's all I ever wanted...'', Mike's hands wrapped around the screwdriver, stretching in the distance and then flying towards his stomach, slashing through his skin. Blood came out of both his mouth and his stomach, causing the hallucination to scream his name, as he drifted into darkness, with tears streaming down his face.


	4. I'm fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a bit of a 'what the fuck' thing, but maybe it's just me, idk.
> 
> Anyways, nobody dies here, yaay! 
> 
> Imma shut up now. Enjoy!

''Mike? Mike, wake up! Come on... Mike!!'', a familiar voice was yelling, but Mike didn't recognize it right away. He couldn't see. He felt cold, and his arms hurt a lot.

''Mike?? Hey, don't do this to me!'', the voice yelled again, and this time he heard it more clearly. It was him. Harvey. Could it be that he failed and didn't wake up from the illusion? He suddenly felt a pair of hands cup his face, the touch feeling warm and soft. Mike gave his best at opening his eyes, but it was in vain; he still couldn't see. All he saw was dark, pitch black in front of his eyes. His hands hurt badly, probably because they were tied up above his head, and a tube attached to one of them, sucking the blood out of him.

''Please, Mike, come back to me..'', Harvey's voice was heard again, and this time he sounded broken. This must be the illusion again. In what universe would Harvey Specter get so broken over Mike? Realising that, Mike stopped trying to look, stopped trying to even feel alive again. But right when he closed his eyes, something warm touched his forehead; Harvey leaned his own forehead against Mike's. The cold he fold was slowly disappearing, as Harvey's warmth passed onto him. Even though this was not the real Harvey, he retried to open his eyes, just to remember this moment, because this will never happen in reality. His eyes slowly opened again and he only saw Harvey's figure, it was very blurry.

''Harvey.. I want the real Harvey...'', he barely let out. Mike knew he wasn't in a good condition, but he didn't expect talking would be this hard. The figure in front of him shifted, and separated from his forehead.

''The-the what? Mike, I _am_ Harvey.'', his voice was soothing and deep, filled with concern. His hands were still cupping Mike's face, making him feel just slightly better.

''No, you're not... I failed, d-didn't I?'', Mike said, hearing just how damaged and weak his voice was. His eyes finally adjusted a bit, seeing Harvey's face clearer now. Even though you'd think that's a good thing, Mike didn't want his eyesight back right now; Harvey looked absolutely broken. Terrified, actually.

''Failed... Failed at what?'', Harvey didn't understand.

''I failed to kill myself... I can't even do that right..'', Mike said, thinking of how he should've just went out and get Cas to help, and none of this would've happened.

Harvey's face looked like someone just stabbed him and then twisted the knife inside of him. Mike's heart cracked a little when he saw the look in Harvey's broken eyes, but he kept bringing himself back to reality. It's just that he didn't know that illusions can be so accurate.

''You-you tried to kill yourself?'', Harvey asked, and lowered his hands. Mike noticed his eyes started shining a bit more than before. These couldn't be tears... Could they?

''Get away from me, you're nothing but a lie...'', Mike said, extreme contempt in his voice, since he couldn't bare to look at Harvey's illusion break down right in front of him. Harvey stepped back, frowning in confusion. His tears dried out, he obviously didn't let himself cry in front of others, he _was_ Harvey freaking Specter.

''Mike, I'm not a lie. This is not a lie, this is all _real_. Why do you keep saying this is all fake?'', Harvey spoke, but this time he was harsher, probably annoyed by Mike's disbelieving attitude. Mike rose his eyes and focused on Harvey's.

''Because Harvey Specter doesn't give this much shit about me as you supposedly do. He wouldn't worry about me, he'd tell me to get a grip and deal with it. And he'd definitely not _marry me_ , saying he loves me, saying he always wanted to be with me, saying he _gives_ a fuck if I'm with him or not!! So yeah. Don't tell me this thing here is real, because I'm sure as hell it isn't.'', Mike yelled, putting a big effort in raising his voice. Harvey was silent for a moment; he didn't move, and his mouth was slightly open.

''What? Can't admit that you're fake?'', Mike challenged him, sick and tired of being played around with.

But Harvey didn't respond to that either. He just took a few steps forward, just enough to close the distance between them and collide his lips with Mike's. His hands were both on Mike's neck, gently stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. Mike thought his eyes were going to jump out, as well as his heart. The sensation was perfect, just as he imagined it would be. This felt so real. His mind couldn't decide what to think. But the feeling was so good, that he just gave in. He took the initiative; he opened Harvey's mouth with his tongue, hoping this moment would last forever. But it didn't. Harvey pulled back, and immediately pressed their foreheads together.

''Did that feel real enough to you?'', Harvey asked, cupping his face again with a smile. Mike was a bit out of breath, and he looked straight into Harvey's eyes; could he be telling the truth? Is this real?

''But... You were there, right in front of me when I stabbed myself and--'', Mike stopped, remembering that if this was still an illusion, he'd have the screwdriver in his stomach, or at least an injury of one. He tried to touch his stomach, but his hands were still tied above his head.

''Uhh, Harvey, a little help here?'', he said, looking up at his hands. Harvey jumped a little and immediately found a knife to cut the rope holding Mike's hands. Finally loose, Mike tore the tube out of his hand, and slammed both of his hands against his stomach, realising there was no hole, or even the slightest cut. He was perfectly fine. Minus the loss of blood through the tube. He raised his look to Harvey and smiled widely; this was real.

''Told you, you idiot.'', Harvey said with a serious face on, but it didn't take long for him to crack into laughter, grabbing Mike and squeezing him in a tight hug.

''So.. So the kiss, and all the panic about me, that was all you?'', Mike said, still held in Harvey's arms.

''Of course it was me.'', Harvey said with a confused frown again. He let go of Mike and looked at his eyes. ''What the hell happened to you while you were out?''

''It's, uh, it's a long story. But it doesn't really matter. I'm back, and I'm glad it's over.'', Mike said and smiled awkwardly. Right when Harvey smiled and patted Mike on his shoulder, Dean ran in the basement - yes, this whole time they were in the basement - and his face didn't mean anything good was up.

''You okay, kid?'', Dean asked, out of breath.

''Yeah, I'm fine. And don't call me kid.'', Mike replied, frowning at the nickname. Dean didn't care much about that though.

''Good. Come on, it's got Cas too.'', Dean said. He basically looked like he was about to faint. Harvey and Mike looked at each other, and then back at Dean, immediately following him. Mike was a bit slow, since he couldn't run that fast; the man just lost a huge amount of blood, of course he couldn't run.

''How did it manage to capture an angel?'', Harvey asked while they were running.

''His grace is fading, and he's practically half-human. I told him, that fucking moron didn't listen...'', Dean muttered, but Harvey was close enough to hear him. He turned to Mike and mouthed ''they're totally bangin' each other' again. Harvey's comments never failed to make him laugh, even when the moment wasn't right for laughing. They finally ran out of the house, and headed for the car. Sam was there, leaned on the Impala. Mike felt a huge relief; those _were_ his and Donna's screams that brought him down to the basement in the first place. 

Oh God. Donna.

''Donna!!'', Mike yelled, grabbing Harvey's sleeve and stopping him.

''She's with Cas, the fucktard is playing with us, now come on!!'', Dean yelled back, quickly getting into the Impala. They all rushed into the car, Dean taking off right as the last door closed. The ride was silent for exactly ten minutes. Then Dean broke the silence.

''So what happened to the 'go get Cas' plan, kid?'', he sounded very accusatory. Mike gulped.

''I heard Donna scream twice, and I ran after you, in the basement. But when I got there, the room just changed and I wasn't... _here_ anymore.'', Mike said, and he cast a look at Harvey just before finishing the sentence. Dean went silent, not saying a word anymore. But that silence was broken by Sam.

''What was yours?''

''What?''

''Your perfect life, what was it?'', Sam asked without looking at the back seat. Mike hesitated for a moment.

''I had a... a home with someone I love. We were married, and we had a beautiful place, from what I could tell. I only saw one room of the whole place.'', Mike tried to find a way to keep his biggest wish hidden, but he felt Harvey's eyes on him, so he probably figured it out by now.

''How did you know it was all fake?'', Dean jumped in.

''I told you, I don't forget things. I remember something, and the next time something similar or related to that thing comes up, I think of it again. The thing you told me about yourself popped into my head and... I killed myself.'', Mike said, feeling the pain of the screwdriver piercing his stomach again, vivid as if it really happened. Dean turned his head to look at Mike, even though he was driving, then looked back to the road.

''You alright?'', he asked, now without any accusation in his voice.

''I'm... I'm fine.''

''Taking your own life away like that, when you don't know if it's your real life or fake one you're taking away... It can mess a person up. Trust me, I know.''

''Well it's definitely not something I'd like to go through again, but I was right about it being fake, and I'm alive now, so yeah, I'm fine.'', Mike said and looked out the window. There was an awkward silence again. The road they were on right now had far less civilization around it than the one they were on before.

''Where are we going anyway?'', Harvey asked, wondering where the angel might have been taken.

''Right... here.'', Dean said, as he pulled the Impala over. There was nothing but a big field around them, empty, with no houses. They all got out of the car, and Dean separated from the group, walking towards the middle of the field. Mike approached Sam who was leaned on the car, nudging him and nodding towards Dean.

''Tell me something; Dean and the angel... What's up with them?'', he asked, making Sam laugh.

''They're totally into each other. They're just so stupid that they can't see it. I have the luck of walking in on their _moments_. I'm telling you, everytime they're about to do something, I walk in, and it all turns awkwward.'', Sam said, with a frown and a smile. Mike laughed and looked back at Dean. Harvey walked over to Mike and, after seeing the look on his face, raised an eyebrow.

''What's up with you?'', he asked. Mike laughed again and threw his arms in the air.

''Turns out you were right. They're totally into each other.'', Mike whispered so that Sam wouldn't hear. Of course, Harvey's laughter was very loud, and it spread quickly through the empty field. Even earned himself a weird look from Dean, who was way far ahead of them.

''Sam, come on, the hell are you waiting for, an invitation?'', Dean yelled from across the field. Sam sighed and pushed himself off of the Impala.

''See, this is how a guy behaves when he didn't get laid for days.'', Sam said with a hint of mockery in his voice, but Mike was pretty sure he meant it. All three of them laughed and started walking towards the cranky hunter who, obviously, didn't get laid in quite a while now.

''Well then, let's end Dean's suffering.'', Harvey said, and made the other two laugh even louder than before.


	5. Moondust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! 
> 
> I hope you liked this one, I had tons of fun working on it.
> 
> Enjoy!

The field was blank. Literally, there was nothing there. Mike was spinning around, trying to figure out what they were searching for.

''Where are they?'', Harvey asked, doing the exact same thing as Mike. Sam was crouching, crossing his fingers over the dirt and the grass.

''Dean, I don't think they're here.'', Sam said, raising his head to look at his brother. Mike was observing Dean; he was so nervous, it was way too obvious. He was walking back and forth, trying to find even a glimpse of any trace, but he obivously failed.

''No, they gotta be here.'', he said, and after he spun around three times, he finally stopped. He didn't just stop, he froze.

''Sam.'', he raised his hand, pointing ahead to the forest. Mike and Harvey turned their heads to look too; there they were. Donna was still in the blue dress in which she came to work, ripped and dirty. Her hands were tied above her head, hanging off of a tree, and right next to her was a dark-haired man in a trenchcoat. That was Cas, tied up in the same was as she was. But they weren't alone. Some strange creature stood right next to them. Mike could've sworn he saw a blue shine coming out of its eyes, and its body looked like it was a woman, but he was sure that was far from human, considering there was light coming out of its freaking eyes. And its whole face, including its arms and legs, the whole body was covered in tattoos. This was the weirdest thing Mike has ever seen.

''Stay back, this might get rough.'', Sam said, pulling his gun out and waving with his hand for Harvey and Mike to get behind him. They did, but Harvey pulled Mike and pushed him even further back, so Mike had the most protection. He was absolutely annoyed by it, but at the same time Harvey's reaction made his heart melt. Still, he didn't want to be so far away from him, he wanted him to be safe too, so he rushed over to Harvey, standing right next to him. Harvey looked at him and slightly grinned, only to grab his hand and hold on tight. Mike didn't think his heart could melt more, but it just did.

Dean pulled that strange looking gun out again. Both Sam and Dean were pointing their guns at the creature. Harvey just held onto Mike's hand, slowly approaching the tree where Donna and Cas were tied. The creature was still there, just standing, staring at them with its blue shiny eyes. Mike was scared, seeing a living creature with such eyes in person is way scarier than just seeing it in a movie or something.

''For two hunters with experience you're terribly slow.'', suddenly the creature spoke. Dean was walking a bit faster now, his gun still pointed at the creature.

''You know what this is, you piece of shit? This is the Colt. One bullet and you're done. So I don't think that kind of talk is doing you any good.'', Dean's voice was rough, and he wasn't messing around. The creature laughed; the sound of its laughter sent chills down Mike's bones. It felt exactly like he was in a horror movie, just expecting to be killed.

''The famous Colt. So you were so lazy that you couldn't even get a sliver knife with lamb's blood, to fight me like a man?'', the thing spoke. Its hand suddenly started turning blue. Sam stopped walking, losing aim on the creature because he spread his hands to stop Mike and Harvey from coming any closer. But Dean continued.

''You used that on me once. I almost fell for it. You didn't win me then, you won't now.'', Dean said though a laugh. The field had no lights and everything was dark, but the shine of the creature's eyes made it possible for Mike to see that it raised an eyebrow.

''Who says this is for you?'', the Djinn said, a smirk spreading across its face. Right after saying that, it turned to Cas and placed its burning blue hand on Cas' head. Cas looked like he was fighting for air; it was horrible.

''Cas!!'', Dean yelled, losing aim on the creature for a moment, but immediately raising it back up, not to lose the creature. But it just stepped back, and turned its head back to Dean, crossing its hands.

''I don't really care if you kill me now, I just wanted to see your face after I did this to him.'', the creature spoke, smiling from ear to ear, casually leaned on its hip. It looked like it was really enjoying itself. Dean kept his eyes locked on Cas, who was still struggling for breath. 

''Dean!!'', Sam yelled to get his brother's focus back. Only Dean could kill the creature, since he had the Colt in his hands. Dean twitched and rose his hands back up, aiming the creature's head and pulling the trigger only once. The shot was perfect; the bullet hit the center of the creature's head. Both Mike and Harvey twitched when they heard the gunshot, but the scene after that was both beautiful and scary; the Djinn's body filled up with white light from inside, shinging through the tattoos. And finally, when the light went out, the creature's body collapsed to the floor, dead.

''Cas!'', Dean ran over to the struggling angel, and he untied his hands quickly, making him drop right into Dean's arms. Harvey and Mike did the same thing with Donna; she was unconscious, but alive. And surprisingly, she still had all of her blood in her. The Djinn obviously picked Cas and her as the perfect bait for the Winchesters.

''Cas, hey..'', Dean layed him down and sat down on his knees, putting Cas' head on his thighs. Cas had his eyes open, but they were completely white, while his face was full of weird traces of blue light. Sam knelt down next to him, and pulled out an injection.

''No use, he's an angel, it won't work on him.'', Mike heard Dean say, and his voice sounded hopeless. Seeing that Donna's in Harvey's good arms, he ran over to Cas, kneeling down next to him. Dean was holding his hands on each side of Castiel's head, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs.

''Can't we do something??'', Mike asked, slightly panicking as he saw that the angel was struggling too much. Dean didn't answer. Mike looked at him; the sight was depressing. Dean was in no condition to talk, because he looked like he was going to break down in tears any moment now. Sam ran a hand through his hair, exhaling from stress.

''There's nothing we can do, it's up to him to fight it.'', Sam said, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. Mike tossed a look back at Harvey, who's face never looked more sympathetic than it did now.

''Come on, Cas, don't leave me, come on man...'', Dean was whispering, tears already visible in his eyes. Sam looked at Mike and nodded his head to the side, signaling to give Dean some alone time. Mike got up, heading back to Harvey. He sat down next to him and just leaned into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Harvey held one hand on Donna's cheek, but he wrapped the other one around his boy, lowering his head and kissing Mike's temple. Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath; it could've been Mike in Dean's place now. He was so grateful it wasn't Harvey that got taken away, because he just couldn't live without him. Seeing Dean in this shape made him realise how lucky he is.

Cas was choking more and more, and Dean couldn't do a thing about it; he broke down. His tears fell onto Cas' face, and his sobs were loud enough to reach Sam, who was walking on the other side of the field, holding his head, wishing he could've done more. Dean leaned down and gently pressed his lips on Castiel's, who were close to being stone cold. Dean separated them, only to end up holding his head on Cas' chin, tears streaming uncontrollably.

''I'm so sorry, Cas... I should've done more, I shouldn't have let it take you in the first place, I'm sorry..'', Dean whispered with a broken voice, his body aching from all the tension. Mike heard him; it was just too heartbreaking to listen to Dean blame himself for it. But right as he was about to get up and comfort Dean, he saw a bright blue light in front of him, right where Dean was sitting. But when he looked a bit closer, he realised; the light came from Castiel's lifeless body. Mike felt Harvey's body tense up, and felt him wrap another hand around him, scared of what will happen next. But Mike wasn't scared; he was full of hope. The light surprised Dean too. He twitched, but didn't leave Castiel's side. He was still sitting there, but he let go of Cas' face. Sam noticed that the field was filling up with some strange light, and it couldn't have been the Moon. He turned and noticed that Cas was shining like the shiniest star on the sky.

''The hell's happening...'', Harvey spoke silently, as the wind around them increased. Mike didn't take his eyes off of Cas, but neither did Dean. The light was getting too bright to look at, and it made him cover his eyes. Not just him, Harvey and Mike couldn't look at it either, they had to look away. Sam was far enough to stand the light just by squinting a little. Not long after, the light calmed down. They all looked back at Cas, Dean focusing on his closed eyes; they were open a moment ago.

''C-Cas??'', he called, his heart starting to race a bit, not knowing what to expect. Mike looked at Harvey, who just shrugged his shoulders. Dean placed his hands on Castiel's face again, nudging him a little. 

''Cas!'', his voice was on the edge of yelling. Sam ran over, close enough to see if Cas will open his eyes. Finally, Cas twitched and slowly opened his eyes. Dean's face lit up.

''Oh my God, you're okay!'', Dean said, both through a laugh and a sigh of relief. He grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, making Cas lose his breath for the second time that night.

''Dean! I'm... I'm fine, although you're making it hard for my vessel to breathe.'', Cas spoke with a weak voice, Dean's hug being really tight.

''Right, right, sorry...'', Dean said, immediately separating their bodies, but still holding his hands on his shoulders. He was staring at Cas; Mike never saw that much happiness in someone's eyes, except for when Harvey saw Mike wake up.

Without words, Dean just pulled Cas in, not caring who's watching and what they'll think. Their kiss was like a ray of sunshine ona rainy day; Cas' eyes flew open in shock, but his human side took over, using the technique he practiced on Meg once before. Dean was smiling the whole time, and even when they separated, he had a grin on his face. Sam walked over to Mike, nudging him on his shoulder, eyes locked on the hunter and his angel.

''I don't think he'll be cranky ever again.'', Sam said, making both Mike and Harvey laugh. But right as Sam was walking away, Mike called him back.

''Sam, what was that light all about?'', he asked, still sitting on the floor. Harvey was only holding him with one arm around his shoulders.

''I don't know. Ask the lover boy over there.'', Sam replied, pointing at Cas, who was getting up with Dean's help.

''Come on, let's get Donna in the car.'', Harvey said and got up, pulling Mike up afterwards. Harvey bent down and picked Donna up without trouble; she wasn't heavy at all. But as they were walking towards the car, Harvey felt Donna's arm move. He stopped and kneeled down, holding Donna's head straight.

''Donna?'', he called, crossing her cheek with his thumb. Surprisingly, she woke up. Her eyes were very red, and she could only open them slightly.

''Harvey? Wha-where are we?'', she asked, straightening up in his arms. Harvey hugged her and helped her stand up.

''I have no idea. But come on, let's get you back home, this was a long night.'', he said, holding her hand for reassurance that she doesn't fall down. Mike turned around and noticed Donna was awake; the night was cold, but this made his feel warmer already. He smiled from ear to ear, standing next to the car, waiting for them.

''Donna, you have no idea how glad I am that you're okay!'', Mike said as he hugged her too. She was very confused, though.

''What the hell happened? The last thing I remember was that I saw some girl in the office, she was covered in tattoos, and...'', she stopped for a moment and frowned. ''Yeah, that's it.''

Mike frowned as well. ''But... You were pounding on the basement window and you were-'', Mike began, but Harvey shot him with his sharp look. Mike gulped and turned back to Donna. ''You know what, let's get you home, and we'll tell you everything tomorrow.''

They all got into the car, Dean and Sam in the front, Cas, Mike and Harvey in the back, and Donna laying on their legs. Considering the car had no space, they had to manage. Mike and Donna were sleeping, while Harvey was just staring at the Moon. The brightness and the light reminded him of the fiasco with Castiel not so long ago.

''Hey, Castiel... What was with that light over there?'', Harvey asked silently, careful not to wake the two most important people in his life up. Cas looked at him for a second.

''The Djinn tried to toss hallucinations in my head. But I'm only half human, so the poison didn't fully work on me. So it took a different told on me. I wasn't hallucinating, I was... I was losing my grace. But when I saw the Djinn in front of my eyes, laughing at me, threatening to kill everyone I love,... That was all a hallucination, of course, and it was the only one that got through to me. I saw it, and I couldn't stand it. So I decided to use what was left of my grace to destroy the poison. Hence the light.'', Castiel explained, his voice soft and low. Harvey nodded in understanding, although he was very grateful to be spared from such experience.

''Must've been hard to just make your grace work like that.'', Sam said, listening to every word Cas said.

''Yeah, it was. But here's an interesting thing, I didn't do much work. I just triggered my grace to light up. The thing is... The poison. It was made out of strange ingredients.'', Cas said, frowning.

''What do you mean?''

''One of the ingredients was moondust. And my grace, it... It went berserk around the moondust. And I was just a spark for that fire.''

''Huh... Moondust. You think it could work against other angels?'', Sam asked, writing it down. Harvey's eyes flew open.

''Whoa, you're trying to find things to use _against_ angels? What the hell?'', Harvey asked, terrified of their logic.

''Not all angels are nice, you know.'', Dean said, eyes still focused on the road. He was silently listening to everything they talked about. Harvey was a bit confused; since when are angels not nice?

 

* * *

 

 

Donna was home safe, put in bed and deep in her dreams. Mike and Cas were asleep in the car, and Harvey was just getting out of it, along with Dean and Sam. They were in front of Harvey's house now. Harvey approached Dean, putting out his hand to shake.

''Thank you for everything.'', Harvey said, and Dean returning the handshake and nodding politely. Sam gave him his hand too, nodding towards Mike.

''Take care of him, he looks like trouble.'', Sam said with a small laugh. Harvey grinned.

''Don't worry, I can keep him under control.'', he said, opening the car door and picking Mike up. He was sound asleep. Sam helped him with the door, and as Harvey finally entered his apartment, Dean waved, and Sam closed the door, both of them getting back into the car and driving off.

Harvey put Mike down on his bed and sat next to him. This was an adventure Harvey definitely didn't want to go through again. Yeah, it was thrilling and interesting, but it put Mike in danger, as well as Donna and Cas. Luckily, they were all okay now. Harvey caressed Mike's face with his hand, and he felt like the happiest man in the world. His boy was alright. And he was here with him.

No monster is ever going to separate these two again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the work is Moondust because without it Cas wouldn't be alive. And I know that Dean is very thankful for the bloody moondust. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
